


Pillow Talk

by May5th



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May5th/pseuds/May5th
Summary: Him and her, they made a choice.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 6





	Pillow Talk

她从来都不够自信，说实话。

毕竟太多人向她摇头叹息，又有太多人给予她厚望之后又失望。

桌上的书本摊开着，中间夹了只铅笔。她一页也没翻过，书上密密麻麻的字像蚂蚁，她根本不想看。这一天她几乎把时间全都用在发呆上，脸颊枕在书页上，累了就换另一边枕。

就在她百无聊赖地摊在桌上时，旗木卡卡西收起了手里的小说起了身，把手按在了她的头上。

男人的手掌很暖，按下来的力度刚刚好，她想抬头靠向对方的掌心，卡卡西却收回了手。

“很累吗？”

春野樱转了个方向趴着，这个姿势她仅仅能看到男人的胸口。她眨了眨眼睛，费力地抬起头与他对视。很老套的习惯，但这是严格的家教留在她身上的小小痕迹。

“还好。”她刚想回到她这一天的第无数发呆中去，可旗木卡卡西不动声色地俯下身，一手托住她的膝盖，另一只手绕过她的肩膀，毫无征兆地把她抱了起来。

“累了就去睡吧。”他这么说着，抱着她穿过房间长长的走廊，一直到他们并不怎么大的卧室。

和他一起，是春野樱短暂人生中最叛逆的一个决定。

那时她刚刚成年，而旗木卡卡西已临近三十，没人赞同，更别说承认他们之间的关系，春野樱的父母甚至不再与她往来。

他们租了间小小的公寓，房租便宜但户型并不好，房子本就不大的面积多一半都贡献给了走廊。卡卡西重新刷过了墙壁，绿色的涂料诡异地契合了公寓的风格，而随着时间的推移两个人的照片涂鸦和便签挂了整墙，倒让这间屋子看起来很像回事。

她被包在了柔软的被子里，全身上下只露出了一个脑袋，卡卡西看着自己的杰作笑了，他想起身离开却被春野樱抓住了衣角。

“你不陪我一起吗吗？”她问他，语气软得和他向欲望低头的那个雨夜一样。那天，女孩没有打伞，鲜有的发色和亮晶晶的眼睛让她看起来像夜晚出没的精怪。瓢泼大雨浇湿了她的衣服，显露出她羸弱的身型，旗木卡卡西妥协了，他把她拉到伞下。

就像那时他无法拒绝她一样，此时他也无力反抗。他握了握被子里伸出来的那只纤细的手，然后脱掉了自己的卫衣和长裤，陪着她钻到了被单下面。女孩的躯体温热，但手脚却很冷，他翻过去用身体裹住她，两人的手紧紧交握在一起。

“在想什么？”春野樱反常的沉默和颓丧让他有些不习惯，他捏了捏对方的手指，问道。

“在想你是不是我压力过大而出现的幻觉。”她的声音里已经沾染了睡意，她还说她不累。

春野樱身后传来了低低的笑声，男人胸腔的震动带得她也觉得有些麻痒。

“笑什么？”

“没什么。”

她没松开他的手，只能勉强侧过身子。她对他翻了一个标志性的白眼，然后又转回了身，孩子气地“哼”了一声。

于是他又笑，这次换来了她一记肘击，他松开一只手摸了摸疼痛的肋骨，转而环住她的腰。

“我有时也在想，会不会这一切都是一场梦。”

他的人生按部就班了太久，久到他不敢相信自己会踏出所谓的“越界”一步。

春野樱在他体温的熨贴下感到睡意越来越浓，卡卡西后来的几句话已经模糊不清了，她只能听到男人低沉的声线微微起伏。

“那就当是场美梦好了。”她在滑向梦乡前，带着浓浓的倦意说出来这句话。

就当是场美梦。

END


End file.
